


Storm-watching

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Pre-canon ficlets and snippets [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: 90s at Goddard, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: A meal shared in the lab building as a storm comes in.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Pre-canon ficlets and snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047574
Kudos: 1





	Storm-watching

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“Hm,” was Dr. Kelley’s only response as he stood at her side at the glass front door of the lab building, staring out at the driving rain that was part of the first onslaught of the hurricane that shouldn’t have hit land until the next morning.

“Back to work for now,” Rosemary said with a sigh. “And ramen noodles for dinner, I suppose.” She shot Dr. Kelley a coy look. “If you come and ask nicely, I might even share.”

“I would not dare deprive you of a dinner so mediocre,” came his dry response, and Rosemary let out a little snort of laughter. 

“I suppose frozen vegetables can only do so much to relieve the mediocrity of instant noodles, but they do at least let me pretend I’m eating healthily.”

“Ah, well, if frozen vegetables are on offer, perhaps I will reconsider,” he said, still in the same dry tone, but he shot her a coy look of his own along with it. 

Rosemary laughed properly at that. “Come on. Let’s go make our mediocre dinner while we’ve still got power to the kitchenettes. They’re not considered vital lab equipment, so they’re not hooked in to the backup generators.”

They ate their ramen together in Rosemary’s office, leaning against her desk so they could watch the storm rage outside her office window. And when they were done, Dr. Kelley lingered, not talking.

And Rosemary tried not to notice how nice this companionable silence was.


End file.
